bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin G. Quinn
) |occupation = Actor, singer |years = 2014-present |nationality = American |role = Xander McCormick}}Kevin G. Quinn (born May 21, 1997) is an American actor and singer. He played Xander McCormick in the Disney Channel sitcom Bunk'd during Seasons 1 and 2. Biography Born on May 21, 1997 in Chicago, Illinois as Kevin Gerard Quinn to parents Brian Quinn, an advertising executive, and Tamara Quinn, founder of Pulling Down the Moon, Inc., a holistic healthcare center based in Chicago. After spending most of his childhood playing house league baseball, Kevin ventured toward the performing arts in 2013 when he auditioned for season 12 of American Idol and was one of the youngest contestants to make it as a Hollywood Group Round finalist. He performed five times for executive producers and celebrity judges Keith Urban, Mariah Carey, Nicki Minaj and Randy Jackson. Kevin ended among the top 60 males in the country. Later that same year, Kevin landed the role of Johnny in Steppenwolf Theater's production of Lord of the Flies under the direction of Halena Kays and then turned his attention to some classical work at the Chicago Shakespeare Theater where he played Boy in Henry V under the direction of Christopher Luscombe. Chris Jones from the Chicago Tribune wrote of Henry V, "The language - which also emerges from the likes of such fine players as David Lively, Patrick Clear and the very promising young Kevin Quinn (who plays the boy) - is crystal clear." Hedy Weiss from the Sun-Times said, "Kevin Quinn touches the heart as the Boy needlessly slain in war." This from the ChicagoCritic.com, "There were some fresh faces that did exquisite work here. Among them was Kevin Quinn who deftly played Boy as the servant to Henry's army leaders. Quinn, who is a junior at New Trier High School, was charismatic, funny, and quite articulate. His enthusiasm lifted his scenes. Kevin Quinn demonstrated a skill level far beyond his years. He has a bright future." Kevin can be seen in two episodic TV shows. Showtime's Shameless and episode 202 of NBC/Universal's Chicago PD playing the role of Nate Hansen, a 17-year old boy caught in the middle of having to make some hard choices to save his family. Kevin also plays Tommy, a character fueled by TV and an unhealthy obsession for adult websites and technology in the DePaul University film entitled, "Screens," and his feature film debut occurs in 2015 in the independent film, Kids and Ghosts. Kevin plays Rex, a know-it-all bully who meets a dismal fate when he awakens the evil spirits in a haunted mansion. Kevin's singing training and choral experience are extensive. He has been a member of two capstones, varsity choirs at New Trier High School including, "Swing Choir" and "Choir Opera (A musical theater based group)." Kevin has also been a part of Midwest Young Artists "VX-Voice Ensemble," an in-studio recording group under the direction of Emmy Award winner, Gary Fry. He is also a very proud alum of the renowned Children's Theater of Winnetka, where he performed in both Good News and My Fair Lady. Other alumni of the program include Betsy Morgan, a Broadway actress, and Beck Bennett, current ensemble cast member of Saturday Night Live. In his spare time, Kevin might be found playing frisbee in the backyard with his best friend and twin sister, Courtney Quinn, or volunteering at Enriching Lives through Service Club where he works with special needs and autistic children. Filmography Trivia *He is an alumnus of New Trier Township High School, Winnetka, Illinois. Other New Trier graduates include Ralph Bellamy, Charlton Heston, Rock Hudson, Hugh B. O'Brien, Ann-Margret, Penelope Milford, Virginia Madsen, Liz Phair, Bruce Dern, Jake Johnson, and Rainn Wilson. *If he could go anywhere in the world, he would go to Iceland. *Thanks to summer school and extra course credits, he was able to graduate a semester early from high school to move to Los Angeles to pursue a career in acting. *He has an audition music playlist saved to his phone. *Kevin, along with Karan Brar and Miranda May, sing the Bunk'd theme song. *He has released a single titled "Lucky" *He, again, has released another single entitled "Gotta Shape Up." The audio version was released on June 29, 2017 and the music video version was released for almost 2 months after (August 18, 2017) External links ● ● ● ● Gallery Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Teens Category:Males